The one almighty screwup
by Beautiful. Devastating. Love
Summary: Sam and Dean have a situation, a mishaps you might want to call it. A story containing body switching, some Cas/Dean loving, eventually, I mean come on, its Dean we are talking about. And of course, some Winchester bickering.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of these characters, they belong to the CW and Kripke.**

**A.N: This story will eventually be Cas/Dean :D. Sorry I don't have a beta, I hope it's okay.**

* * *

"DEAN!" Sam yelled at the top of his voice. How could Dean be so stupid, so Dean-like! Was it so hard for him just to be a non-cocky, quite person when it comes to life of death situations, instead of pissing the 'thing' off its self. However, I guess that's Dean, one cocky sonofabitch.

Sam stood up slowly, minding the fact that at least four inches cut of his height. His legs wobbled, with one uncertain step at a time he managed to make his way to the old broken door. On the other side led Dean, in Sam's body.

"Dean!" Sam repeated, as his kicked his brothers or his stomach. He could have been gentler, but it was Deans fault in the first place that they were in this situation. Sam wobbled again at his next kick and fell over, on his arse. The jolt of Sam fall was the key to Deans awakening.

"What's going on? ... SAM!" Dean shouted, not realising his brother was less than a meter away. Dean's brain suddenly came into action when he realised that someone was next to him, with the dim lighting he could hardly make out who it was.

"Shape shifts! What happened to the witch?" Dean pulled his silver blade out, ready to kill the sonofabitch.

"No Dean, wait, it's not what you think, and I'm not a shape shifter!" Dean laughed at this, "Yeah right!"

"No Dean seriously, it's me Sam." Sam tried to reason with him, but Dean was not listening. "Look at yourself!"

As the 'shape shifter' said this Dean looked down at his body, he realised he wasn't quite himself. His legs felt longer and lankier along with his arms. As he realised this he started to become more aware of his surrounding, noticing how much space Sam's body took.

"What... what happened? " Dean stammered in a confused manner. Sam chuckled in Dean's gruff voice.

"Well that's what I have been trying to tell you! This is what you get for being so cocky dean!" Sam's voice got more aggravated towards the end.

"What at least we are alive! Okay? We can sort this, kill the bitch." Dean reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess so; you have got to admit it though?" Sam asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Admit what?" Dean asked back, confused.

"You're happy that you're now the taller one." Sam's / Deans face lit up in a full on smile.

"Shut up, bitch" Dean said back cheekily. "Jerk" Sam automatically replied.

"So where is she now? " Dean asked while trying to gain balance. "I don't know, I just got up and came to find you." He explained.

Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder to help him, as he still seemed to be struggling. "Come one Dean, let's go back to the motel and try and figure this out." Sam walked behind Dean to make sure that he wouldn't fall and break any of his bones.

As they entered the grubby hotel room, they both dived onto their separate beds. Exhausted from being in the fight with the witch, where they almost died but instead got switched.

* * *

**11 Hours later**

Dean and Sam woke up hardly feeling even more rested. As they got up they shared a look of doubt, even though neither of them would voice it.

"So breakfast?" Sam asked with a smile, feeling hungrier they he had done in years.

Dean looked up in shock. "Um yeah, sure." Laughing to himself. Since when did Sam want breakfast? WAIT, since when did I stop thinking of food! Being in Sam's body must mean that he would be less hungry, but he still knew what food taste like, hungry or not.

"Let's get me some pie!" Dean examined, he could do with some apple pie. Sam shook his head slightly, smiling.

As they entered the local diner, Sam's / Deans stomach started to rumble. "God, are you ever not hungry!" Sam grumbled. As he marched his way to the closest table, picking up the menu before his ass even touched the seat.

"Dude, if you but that rabbit food in me, I will kill you in your sleep." Not quite sure if Dean was joking or not as Dean had the special ability to go from serious to sarcastic in a blink of an eye. Before Sam could reply, the server had come to the booth.

"Hello, what can I get you guys?" She asked while fluttering her eyelashes in Sam's direct. "While I'l have-"Dean annoyed that he wasn't getting attention, well, his body was but he wasn't personally, cut in. "I'l have pie." Flashing a smile in her direction.

"Um yeah, sure. We have cherry, strawberry, apple..." Dean's eyes lit up with apple. Classic apple pie would be good now Dean thought to himself. "Okay and you?" She looked at Sam under her lashes while she said that, Dean noted to himself. "Il have your special, with extra bacon" Hey, if I'm in Deans body, might as well eat like him, Sam said to himself.

Dean smiled to himself when he heard what Sam was having. Classic me, he thought to himself.

"So what we gonna do about this witch bitch" Dean said as the women sever walked away, making sure to shake her hips even more to catch Sam's attention.

"Well, we could always conger her again, at gun point...knife point. You know what I mean." Sam corrected himself. Dean mouth twitched in amusement. "Should we tell Cas about this?" Sam questioned, Dean shook his head, "No, he's got enough problems of his own, we can do this." Dean told him.

"Yeah, I guess your right man." He agreed. But forgot the convocation when the food got the table.

"...Love me some pie" He heard Dean muttered to himself, but chose to ignore it as his attention was fully focused on his bacon.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the first chapter. Should I continue? Just to let you guys know, as i get reviews the chapters will get longer and if you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to tell me. :) **

**Please let me know. **

**Stef x**


End file.
